Challenge 2
Words: Statue, Sliver, Sunset and Society ''' 1st position: Chiron66 (Caleb) with 7 upvotes Trapped in society Filled with anxiety Silver medal Second place I live a life that's dull And undeniably I'm unloved quite reliably Always coming second best Doesn't anyone see me Hiding in the corner Don't you hear my plea No more cold shoulders Only beauty I see Rests in the sunset None in the mirror There will never be a statue Not of me 'Cause I am forgotten and unseen Resting in second place Hidden by a case 'Cause I seem To be unseen Don't you see me? 2nd position: SassyGhostQueen101 with 6 upvotes The sunset engulfed the cliff I stood on. 'Such a beautiful day,' I thought to myself. 'But a sad one.' The war had finally ended, but at a price. The queen, the woman I was to be married to today, threw herself in front of a sword to save me, the only one that could end the battle. And I did. For her. A statue was being built in her honour. It would show the moment she died, kneeling on the blood-soaked floor. However, she would have a smile on her face, and wings protruding from her back. Like an angel. She was an angel, and always will be. Still, it was cruel. Society is cruel. They have to honour her in such a public way, so I have to see her every day, in her final moments. I stared at the final gift she gave to me. A silver band that reached around my left ring finger. She proposed to me just before the war began. I can't even remember the words she used to describe me on that night. It was something about giving her confidence, being a perfect partner. A single tear made its way down my face. "Young lady, you can't be here. The cliff is dangerous." A man's voice said to me. I turned my head to see who was talking to me, as if it mattered. The man seemed to be around my age, early twenties, likely to have fought in the war, since he had a huge scar marring his face. "Oh. General Parks, I'm so sorry. I did not realise it was you," he stuttered out. "Leave me alone," was all I said to him. He sat down next to me, careful to stay away from the edge. "I know that losing your fiancé must be hard on you, General. Especially since she was the only person to accept you. But you must try to move on. I'll admit, I've always thought you are very beau-" I cut him off. "You do realise I'm gay, right?" He replied, "I know its foolish of me trying to flirt with you, but it doesn't hurt to try something foolish once in a while, right?" I sighed and shook my head. "Who even are you?" I questioned him. "I'm Jack. Jack Collins," He put his hand out, but I refused to shake it. "Well, Jack, I would reccomend staying away from me, since I don't take kindly to people flirting with me." I told him. He refused to leave, send instead replied with a smile, "Can we be friends?" I stared at him, obviously surprised. "I promise I won't flirt with you or try to ask you out, I just really admire you. And possibly, friendship could be what heals you broken heart," he rambled. "Its worth a try, so sure," I sighed in defeat. He dragged me to my feet and started walking towards the centre of the city, not caring if I want we to go or not. I noticed that he refused to let go of my hand. 'Maybe this won't be so bad,' I thought to myself, 'maybe he's not so bad.' 3rd position: Emperors Potato, Lord of Dawi and Spuds and Prarthana Modi both with 5 upvotes Emperors Potato, Lord of Dawi and Spuds Societies swarming behind me Nebulas lying ahead This can only mean That I have arrived into space, oh yeah I feel the astral fire burning It's blazing deep inside of meIt burns for the steel, my steel Fly high into space to charge my SILVER SLIVER SUNSET STATUE Withthe force of solar fusion Flowing through my veins My steel will blow you away Fighting mega battles every day SUNSET STATUE ITS A SLIVER STATUE SUNSET STATUE SINCE 1992! SUNSET STATUE FOR THE KING OF DUNDEE, AND DESTINY Prarthana Modi '''Realising The Wrongs While walking down The road in the sunset I thought to myself About the society and it's believes In the silver moonlight I thought about the ways These believes can Be changed for good It was strange that A country would spend Millions and billions On a statue Which is made By destroying the nature And leaving thousands Of the four-legged homeless Why not instead Use those millions and billions To build a better world And help everyone Live a happy and peaceful life Category:Challenge Category:Poems Category:Story Category:Short Stories